NUESTROS DESTINOS
by 26 LUNAS
Summary: Esta inspirada en la proxima peli. de Disney Decendientes y trae Corney y Larrie y tambien es KinxKim y KonxKonnie
1. EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA

NUESTROS DESTINOS

CAPITULO 1

EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA

Hola amigos de fanfiction se que debería estar pensando en el nuevo cap. de GROJRANGERS, pero no me pude resistir de escribir esta historia, ahora algunas aclarasiones.

La historia esta inspirada en la película de Disney decendientes, asi que en algunas partes creo que será parecida

La historia tiene lugar en un reino pero en el siglo 21 eso explica el internet, los celulares, las ropas, etc.

Bueno eso es todo grojband y decendientes no me pertenecen y perdonen los errores de ortografía.

P.D- Cuando valla hacer una aclaración aparecerá asi \N.A. blablablá\, ahora si que comienze la historia

…

NARRADORA

Se ve un pueblo tranquilo, las personas caminan felices, abren sus negocios, los niños juegan, todos tranquila mente hasta que ~ BUM~BAM~BOM~ se oyen explosiones, se ve como unos extraños rayos verdes destrullen el pueblo y se empieza a disipar un humo rojo \ N.A. Aquí Lenny tiene poderes de genio, por cuando su padre se volvió uno, asi que con tronar los dedos puede hacer lo que quiera\\. Entre el humo se ve a un chico y una chica destrosando lo que encuentren a su paso.

Viste como corren del miedo, es tan gracioso no Laney – dijo un chico de aparentemente 16 años, piel blanca, cabello pelinaranja con unos pequeños toques en negro y ojos verdes, vestia un pantalón negro, camisa de manga corta verde, llevaba arriba de la camisa un chaleco de cuero negro y tenis negros.

Claro que si, pero ya estoy aburrida Lenny – dijo una chica de 15 años cabello largo con toques morados en las puntas, ojoa verdes, llevaba un blusón de manga larga morado, pantalones negros y botas militares.

Yo igual, ya hay que irnos – dijo Lenny

Si, a que no me ganas – dijo empezando a correr

Quieres apostar – le grito empezando a correr detrás de ella.

Se adentraron en un bosque, corian muy rápido y esquivaban los arboles, hasta llegar a un pueblo con semblante maligno y misterioso, era el nuevo hogar de los villanos de los cuentos, al cual los abian mandado los héroes de sus cuentos, los chicos se dirigían al centro del lugar donde estaban las casas mas grandes y entraron en una de estas, para encontrarse con todos los villanos hay dentro en medio de una reunión y todos los voltearon a ver.

Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión madre – dijo la chica, en ese momento se voltio su madre quien era nada mas y nada menos que la misma maléfica.

No importa Laney donde estuvieron tu y Lenny – pregunto maléfica a su hija

Fuimos a destruir a un pueblo cercano y a molestar a sus habitantes madre – dijo Laney con una sonrisa entre maligna y divertida

Bien hecho estoy orgullosa de ambos – dijo esta también sonriendo

Yo igual lo estoy hijo, tu y Laney serán magnificos villanos algún dia – dijo el padre de Lenny quien sorprendentemente era el mismísimo jafar

Gracias – contestaron ambos

Con su permiso nos retiramos – dijo Lenny

Y ambos se fueron de la habitación hacia la recamara de Laney

Estoy muy cansada – dijo Laney tirándose en su cama

Yo también, pero vale la pena por ver corriendo asustadas a todas esas personas – dijo el sentándose en la silla del monitor de la computadora

Si tienes razón, mañana quieres ir a buscar otro pueblo para destruirlo un poco - le pregunto ella

No se y si mejor vamos al bosque a tumbar e incendiar algunos arboles – le dijo divertido

Esa es una gran idea, vamos a asustar a los animales – le contesto

Genial, entonces ya quedamos, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana cabellos de tomate – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la habría

Muerdete la lengua rojito, hasta mañana rojito estúpido – dijo sacándolo hacia afuera y serandole la puerta en la cara mientras escuchaba al otro lado un molesto oye de parte de su amigo.

A dormir para mañana volver a causar caos – dijo esta volviendo a tumbarse en la cama y callendo dormida

…..

Y este fue el primer cap. espero y les alla gustado se que es algo corto tomen en cuenta que lo hice todo en un solo dia y quiero agradecer a ok. laloca por volver a apoyarme y alludarme con algunas ideas, de nuevo perdonen los errores de ortografía y adios


	2. ESTO ES UNA BROMA

NUESTROS DESTINOS

CAPITULO 2

ESTO ES UNA BROMA

Ya volvi gracias por sus comentarios encerio me hacen el dia, espero y este cap. les guste perdonen los errores de ortografía, nos vemos abajo.

…

NARADORA

Desde el cielo se podía observar un reino, era el reino de Codex, pero no era un sinple reino, se veian autos y carrosas por las calles, personas caminando viendo sus celulares, niños jugando con sus bicicletas, todo era una convinacion de el pasado y futuro, se apreciaba un ambiente alegre y en el centro del reino un gran castillo, pero lo que realmente nos importa estaba apunto de pasar adentro.

Dentro del castillo, se podía apreciar en una habitacion, un chico de cabello azul un poco largo de aparentemente 16 años y piel blanca , despertando, y en eso entran sus padres nada mas y nada menos que los reyes del reino Codex, la Bella y la Bestia

Corey, hijo como amaneciste – dijo la reina Bella

Muy bien mama y ustedes – pregunto el príncipe Corey

Igual, tu coronación se acerca estas nervioso - pregunto su padre Andreas o mejor conocido como la Bestia

Ya no tanto como antes, se que todo va a salir bien – contesto

Y Corey ya pensaste en alguna idea para llevar a cabo y mantener la paz en el reino – le pregunto su madre

De hecho si quiero proponerles a los hijos de Malefica y Jafar venir a estudiar conmigo y con mis amigos a mi escuela

Sus padres tenían caras de sorpresa, no podían creer lo que su hijo estaba diciendo

Hijo, hablas enserio – pregunto Andreas

Muy enserio papa, les quiero proponer estudiar en mi escuela para que lleven una vida mas normal solo si se rinden y renuncian al mal – les contesto

Estas seguro de que funcionara – pregunto Bella

No tanto, pero es una gran oportunidad de poder traer paz al reino –

Esta bien te apoyamos, enviaremos el comunicado lo antes posible – dijo su padre

…..

P.O.V. LANEY

Desperte, sentía como los molestos rayos del sol me pegaban en la cara, abecés me daban ganas de hacer un hechizo y extingirlo, me levante de la cama, tome mis ropa y me diriji a la ducha a tomar un baño, para tomar después mi ropa de siempre y me cepille el cabello, era hora de ir al bosque a espantar a los animales con Lenny que emoción, sali de mi habitacion y me fui direto afuera de mi casa donde ya me esperaba Lenny.

Buen dia cabeza de tomate – dijo divertido

Cuidado con llamarme devuelta asi o are un hechizo para que te caiga un rayo – conteste con una sonrisa diabólica

Esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer, lista para la diversión – dijo

Siempre lo estoy – comenzamos a adentrarnos hacia el bosque y llegamos a un pequeño punto sin arboles

Que empiece la diversión – dijo Lenny, trono los dedos y un humo rojo empezó a disiparse y varios arboles calleron al suelo

Nada mal mira esto – dije formando una esfera de luz en mis manos entre verde y morado y arojandola e incendiando mas de 5 arboles

Y asi estuvimos un buen rato destruyendo una parte del bosque y riendo mientras veíamos como los animales corian asustados, hasta que nos aburrimos y llegamos alfrente de mi casa y vimos a mi madre al lado de el padre de Lenny con un papel en la mano que parecía ser una carta.

Señora maléfica, se puede saber que es ese papel que tiene en su mano – pregunto Lenny \ N.A. Lenny le dice a maléfica señora porque no quiere parecer irespetuoso\

Chicos esta es una carta de los reyes de Codex en la cual el príncipe les ofrece ir a estudiar a sus escuela si aceptan renunciar al mal – dijo mi madre

Esto es una broma – gritamos yo y Lenny a la vez no podría ser encerio.

…

Y este es el segundo cap. espero les aya gustado perdonen las faltas de ortografía y hasta la proxima


	3. IDEANDO LA VENGANZA

NUESTROS DESTINOS

CAPITULO 3

IDEANDO LA VENGANZA

Hola de nuevo, otra vez gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, bueno ya saben que disculpen las faltas de ortografía y disfruten el cap.

…

P.O.V LENNY

No podía creer lo que la madre de Laney nos acababa de decir, volte a ver a Laney y vi que estaba en las mismas que yo, completamente confundida

Madre estas jugando verdad – pregunto Laney

No hija, esto no es un juego, de verdad el príncipe Corey les están ofreciendo que se rindan y asi podrán ir a su escuela en el reino de Codex – contesto la madre de Laney.

Deben de ser unos tontos si cren que vamos a aceptar rendirnos porfavor – dije cruzado de brazos

Si, que les hace pensar que aceptaríamos, es una estupides – dijo Laney

Niños dejenos solos yafar y yo necesitamos hablar – dijo maléfica

Pero mama – intento replicar Laney pero su madre la interunpio

Les dije que nos dejaran solos, ahora fuera – grito maléfica

Y ambos nos fuimos molestos asia el cuarto de Laney

No puedo creer esto nos dice que nos vallamos cuando tiene demasiado que ver el asunto con nosotros, porque nos hacen esto – dijo ella entrando en su habitación molesta

Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esos tontos crean que solo por ofrecernos ir a la escuela con su hijo vamos a renunciar a la maldad – dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Si nunca en la vida lo haríamos – me contesto

…..

P.O.V. MALEFICA

Porque les pediste que se fueran – me pregunto yafar

Por que necesito hablar contigo, esta situación es perfecta para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza – conteste

Te escucho – dijo interesado en el tema

Sera muy fácil, hacemos que los chicos acepten que les hagan parecer que han dejado la maldad y se ganen su confianza de poco a poco hasta que se hagan sus amigos e investiguen todo sobre las defensas del reino y en el momento que nos indiquen que es el indicado atacaremos con un ejercito de villanos sin que se lo esperen y por fin tendremos lo que desde un principio debio ser nuestro además de nuestra venganza – dije con una sonrisa maligna

Es el mejor plan que e oído en mi vida –

Pues ay que traer a los chicos – dije golpeando el piso con mi baculo y asiendo aparecer enfrente de nosotros a los chicos

Necesitas algo madre – pregunto mi hija

Si tenemos un gran plan para porfin tener nuestra venganza, pero los necesitamos a ustedes para llevarlo acabo – les dije

Se puede saber cual es ese plan – dijo Lenny

Si el plan es que aceptaran el ofrecimiento de los reyes de Codex les harán creer que han renunciado a la maldad, se ganaran su confianza y se harán sus amigos, e investigaran sobre la defensa del reino y nos diran cuando sea el momento perfecto para atacarlos y asi obtener nuestra venganza –

…..

P.O.V. LANEY

Lenny y yo nos miramos al unisonio, no sonreímos y volteamos hacia mi madre y su padre y juntos dijimos

Aceptamos – ambos con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros

…..

Y ese fue el siguiente cap. espero les haya gustado y nuevamente perdonen las faltas de ortografía, adiós.


End file.
